The girl from Rome
by Anna West
Summary: A legendary assassin finds out her next target is the infamous Klaus. Someone who she hasn't seen in years, can she face him after all this time apart. AU/AH


I sit there waiting for my target to walk through the door. I've been gathering information for two months now, studying determining the right time to strike. I have his schedule memorized, coffee at 8:30am, newspaper at 9am, stroll through the park at 10am, and goes to lunch at 11:30am. He's predictable he must know I'm watching him. But as I sit here at 11:20am at the little dinner around the corner from the park, I don't know how I will take him out. A slit throat when no one's watching, poison in his beverage when he orders, or just a simple dart in his neck. Oh the possibilities, that's what I like best about my job every kill and every target is different, never the same not predictable. It is now 11:29am and he sits three tables down from me face forward. So he would like to see his death coming, I can grant him that last wish. I watch him watching me, even while I'm reading a magazine I can see him looking at me, with an expression on his face. That I like to call "Can I run and make it" face. I've seen it countless times, but knowing him and his predictability he won't. He'll probably come over and make idle chit chat, well when he does I will have beautiful access to his neck and heart, simply wonderful.

He gets up from his table and walks over to mine; when he is standing over me he clears his throat. I look up at him and nod for him to sit down, he does. Like I said predictable, this will be a fairly easy kill I can tell by how he sits down, calmly not nervous. Unless he has something up his sleeve, which will make him unpredictable, which in turn make him dangerous.

"I must be fairly important to get a visit from Oro's daughter; some will say I'm lucky, others will say I'm lying because she doesn't _exist_." He tells me.

"There has to be mystery left in this world. But you should consider yourself lucky; you have the opportunity to have my blade impale your flesh." I look up at him from my magazine. "Tell me, are you ready for death?"

"No one is ever truly ready for death"

I crack a smile "I guess not". I look at the time it's noon. I have a plane to catch at 1:30pm; I guess I'll have to cut time short, literally. "But death comes whenever it likes, whether you're ready or not" I stand up and crack my neck; I reach for my samurai sword. As I reach he pulls a gun from behind his back and shoots me right in the heart. I land on the ground and sigh; I guess I'll be missing my plane. He then walks over to inspect the damage he has done, only to find no blood and no wound. But he does find my sword in his neck; I pull it out and watched him choke on his own blood. It would have been easy if he played along. I hear the screams now; I must have tuned them out, sounds like they've been screaming for a while. I let my fangs drop and I blur to the first human I see. I sink my fangs into her neck and drain her till her heart stops. I move on to the next and the one after that till I drain them all. When I finish I killed 8 humans, much less than I usually do. After everyone in the small diner is killed I set fire to it, but not before grabbing the body of my first kill that day. I put him over my shoulders and set the building on fire. I walk out the back entrance no need to draw attention to myself. I throw the body over the back of my pure black 2012 Kawasaki ZZR1400. I then peel out the back of the diner and take side streets, it is Maine after all. I end up at his "pack" home or den as the wolves like to call it. I throw his body on his doorstep and leave his pack mates to find him. Now that my target is now killed, I call my father. It rings a few time, more times that I like.

"Geia sou agapi̱tí̱ mou kóri̱" (_Hello my dearest daughter_)

"Patéras o stóchos mou eínai nekrí̱" (_Father my target is dead_)

"Kaló, écho̱ epómenos stóchos sas" (_Good, I have your next target)_

"poios" (_Who?_)

"O pró̱i̱n sýzygós sas Niklaus" (_Your ex-husband Niklaus_)

I then dropped the phone, I haven't seen my ex-husband in over 700 years, I wanted to kill him then, but I wouldn't do it, I cared about him to deeply. It seems my father didn't like my hesitation and now 700 years later, he orders me to kill him. My dear Niklaus, how I can't wait to see you after all this time.


End file.
